Nejiten music challenge Part 1
by Utsuro
Summary: The music challenge nejiten style! Put your I-pod on shuffle for 10 songs and write one story for each song! You only have untill the song ends to finish the story XD No cheating! P.s. Spring Festival themed


1. Worker Bees

"Neji!' Tenten cried, looking around her angrily. The bodies were already dead, nothing for her to vent out her scared anger on. The man in her arms was very possibly dead, and she had no idea what to do. How could the festival have gone so wrong!? Tenten began sobbing and wrapped her arms around the body on her lap. The hand so warm so recently was cold as ice. How?

"Ok, Tenten. I was wondering, would you maybie... Like to go to the festival with m-me?" He had asked, stuttering. And she had said yes. It had been so perfect. But then again, Tenten supposed some things just werent meant to be.

2. Fade to black

The world was getting darker. But to Neji, it really didn't matter. He could hear the screams around him, but they would soon fade as well. At the moment, Tenten was here, holding him. So long as she was here, everything would be fine. Just so long as she was safe. The night of the festival had gone horribly wrong, but at that moment it didn't seem important to neji. Just like by one look in her eyes, the gaping hole in his stomache didn't seem to matter either. He remembered something then, that even his half dead body knew was important. He carefully reached into his pocket, gasping as he did so. Pulling out a small black box, he held it up to the face of the weeping girl infront of him.

"T-tenten..." He whispered. The girl looked at him with shock apparent in her eyes. "M-marry me, please.."

"Ofcourse!" She cried. Then, everything went black.

3. One Week

Tenten sat frustratedly at the bench in the festival. How could the hyuga be so stupid!? she wondered. Tenten wasn't one to be picky over something so feminine as a festival, or a boy for that matter, but as much as she hated to admit, this had been IMPORTANT to her. So after taking months to even ASK her to the festival, guess who was over three hours late to pick her up for it? If you guessed Neji Hyuga, you'd be right. But if you guessed that would be the only male tenten would ever wait over three hours to pick her up for a festival, you'd also be right.

4. Pour some sugar on me

Tenten laughed as the annoyed hyuga glared at the bowl infront of him. the brown haired prodigy glared. How was he supposed to know it would be so damn hard to make a spring cake? It was the panda girl's fault anyways! She was the one who had insisted it would be 'romantic'! Well, as 'romantic' as it was, it was annoying! The brown bunned ninja's laugh increased ten fold when a bag of sugar fell off the high shelf onto the prodigy's head.

5. testing one,two, three

Neji stood nervously infront of a giant audience at the spring festival Chareoke. He coughed hesitantly into the microphone, indicating he wanted the audience's attention. When he was sure the whole room was looking at him, Neji began.

"W-well... I-I'm really not up here to sing..." The audience looked at him inquisitivly, and Neji continued. I w-wanted to see if my long time teammate, Tenten was here?" Tenten raised her hand in the back of the audience. Neji took a deep breath. "and i w-wanted to tell her i love her.." When the brown haired girl ran up and strung her arms aroun his neck, he had to admit the paranoia was worth it.

6. Where is the line

Neji held Tentens hand tightly, walking through the festival. He looked around nervously. He was directly disobeying Hiashi by being here. Tenten smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder. Her smile was so beautiful that Neji temprarily forgot why he had been nervous in the first place.

7. Zero Motivation

'NEJI!! GET DOWN HERE!!" Tenten cried, Neji ignoring her. Why should he have to go to some supid festival if he didn't want to? When the weapons mistress broke down his door, however, Neji felt slightly more motivated to follow her and go to the festival, like he had promised (about ten times). Still, he said no, because he was neji. Now, though, in the hospital with several Tenten-inflicted wounds, Neji is slightly regretting his decision.

8. Caramelldansen

"Comon Neji! Dance with me!!" Tenten had cried at the festival, and neji had agreed. It sounded pretty reasonable at the time, especially after the kunoichis threat of jabbing Neji 'down there' with a kunai if he didn't (wich Neji knew all to well wasn't an idol threat). Even if the dance was a bit weird, and to a song called 'caramelldansen'. However, as another person ran by saying 'nice dancing, Neji!!', the hyuga had never hated caramelldansen or youtube more.

9. No leaf clover (symphony)

Tenten looked at Neji skeptically.

"WHat the hell is that?" She had asked.

"It's for you." He had replied.

"It's a stick." She had retorted.

" No. It's a no-leaf clover." he had replied.

"..."

10. Desert Rose

Neji wondered for possibly the thousandth time why they were having the SPRING festival in SUNA. Well, no point in questioning it. Gaara was infront of them all, holding up a beautiful flower, probably explaining it's qualitys. Not like Neji was listening. "HEY, HYUGA!" Neji calmly looked up.

"Yes?"

" Are you even listening?!"

"No." Gaara hmph'ed.

"Fine. I guess we just won't give you one of the desert roses we're handing out at the end of the festival, then."

"Fine with me. I already have one anyways." Neji had said, putting his arm around the blushing brown haired girl next to him.


End file.
